


One Shot Wonders

by migit21



Category: EXO (Band), f(x), kaistal - Fandom, kryber
Genre: F/F, kaistal - Freeform, kryber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migit21/pseuds/migit21
Summary: Hello, everyone! Sorry!!!! This is not the next chapter. This is a parenthesis in the story, actually -- a ONE SHOT! Woo!!! I had been thinking about this scenario for a while now, and I wanted to share it with you all. I will probably be adding one shots that elaborate on Kryber's relationship at different stages in their lives based on the characters from "Black Out: It's My Clean Slate", even after the story ends, as well. They will all be posted here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't keep this one from you guys until after the story ended, because it was just too damn juicy. I hope you all enjoy it. =) This scenario is basically Kai being Krystal's beard in order to hide her relationship with Amber. Even though Kai also knows it's all a hoax, he actually ends up growing quite fond of Krystal (I mean, who wouldn't?) and actually wants to turn the hoax into a reality. Krystal ain't having none of that shit, though. Because she's already crazy about someone else ;) And she goes over to that someone else... every. single. night.

**Escaping the Beard**

 

 

 _"Tap on my window, knock on my door... I want to make you feel beautiful."_  
[She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc)

“Smile at the camera…” the manager whispered, as he stood right beside where Krystal and Kai had their arms interlocked. Krystal managed to elaborate a quick and faint smile towards the lens. She was unable to see if Kai had done the same – he was  _so_  tall.  Tall, handsome, eloquent, well-mannered – he was perfect. Nonetheless, imperfection is what flooded Krystal's mind – a walking beautiful imperfection, that honed horn-rimmed glasses and dark black hair like no one else.

She tightened her grip around his arm, as they both continued to make their way down the long red carpet of some movie premiere. Ever since their dating scandal erupted, the company had been waiting patiently for things to settle down in order to put them back into the spotlight once again. A single encounter released by Dispatch was not enough to maintain their charade.  
  
“Are you nervous?” Kai softly asked Krystal, all the while holding his gaze towards the crowd.  
  
“No? What makes you think that?” Krystal shyly replied, as she was taken aback at his concern, and simultaneously at his suspicion. With a light smirk, he tilted his gaze towards his arm where Krystal's grip became increasingly stronger. “Oh…” she scoffed feeling a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry…” she said in between her teeth and holding back a chuckle, as she continued to hold her smile towards the cameras. She  _was_  nervous. Pretending in front of a crowd like this made her feel uneasy, no matter how good at it she was. She loosened her grip slowly, as Kai chuckled lightly, bringing his gaze back towards the crowd.

“Ohh, it’s the power couple of Korea.” A reporter said into the microphone and towards a camera, as he approached the two. They both bowed lightly and chuckled. “We have not seen you two in a while! What brought you two to the premiere tonight?” the reporter asked. They both briefly looked at each other, trying to figure out who would be the one to answer first. They already knew what to say; they prepped for questions like these before heading out tonight, and were required to give at least one quote each for the papers tomorrow. Kai moved much closer towards Krystal, tilting his head over hers, and giving her love-struck eyes.  
  
“Just a date.” Kai said with a smile, as he slowly moved his eyes back towards the reporter. Krystal cleared her throat and smiled back over towards the reporter, feeling suddenly a bit awkward at Kai's gaze. Krystal had no trouble convincing the masses, she was an actress after all. Kai, on the other hand, seemed a little too good, a little too convincing…  
  
“He insisted he wanted to show me off tonight.” She teasingly and softly hit his shoulder with one of her hands, giving the camera a shy giggle.  
  
“So in love! You both look gorgeous tonight. Thank you so much, and please enjoy the film!”  
  
  
“You know, this doesn’t have to be a bad thing… right?” Kai shyly said, as he suddenly turned around towards Krystal before getting any closer to his vehicle. They both stood in the parking lot together, getting ready to end the night.  
  
“I know.” She muttered awkwardly, having this feeling of knowing what was about to come next. She pursed in her lips.  
  
“Well, I mean like… maybe we can go out for dinner sometime? Like, a real one?” Kai hesitantly suggested.  
  
“Oh…  _oh_!” she feigned surprise. “ _That’s_  what you meant.” She looked around the lot trying to avoid his gaze. Krystal was not particularly interested in participating in some kind of arranged marriage skit, especially when she was already head deep in the pool of someone else’s heart… The anticipation  _alone_  of what waited for her at the end of the night drove her into an internal and fine frenzy. “Umm sure, yeah. That sounds good.” She nodded and smiled hastily. She wasn’t planning on going forward with the date, but she’d say anything to end the night clean. She wasn’t looking forward to any bad vibes, hurting anyone's feelings or having to make this more complicated than it already was.  
  
“Great! Awesome!” he said in relief, as he casually brought a hand behind his neck. “How about sometime this week?”  
  
“I’ll uhh… I’ll let you know when I’m free? ‘Kay? See you!” she said as she started to walk away, looking around in every direction to make sure the paparazzis were all gone and that their ‘pretending to leave the premiere together’ went well.  
  
“Oh… okay. Sounds good! Have a goodnight, Soojung.” He faintly waved as he smiled, watching her walk away. Krystal quickly made her way towards her car, finally sitting and taking a deep breath in as she firmly placed her hands on the steering wheel. Her phone vibrated.  
  
[**“Mr. Bread says he misses you.”**](https://youtu.be/5tweLPqTwxg?t=6m38s)  
The text message read.  
  
**“ _Just_  Mr. Bread?”**  
She replied.  
  
**“Guess you’re gonna find out when you get here…”**  
The text message read. She smirked as she started the car.  
  
Krystal made sure to only park her car at a nearby location whenever she came over, deciding instead to walk to her desired destination. It was very late, but one can never be too safe from paparazzis. Couldn't risk them seeing her park her car directly at Amber's place, especially around this time. She walked up slowly towards the back of the apartment. She was wearing a long black trench coat, and her evening dress still underneath. She gently knocked on the sliding glass patio door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She knocked again.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The tip of her tongue was gliding over her bottom lip, as she then let her teeth bite down onto it with anxiety.  
  
As she was about to knock once more, the door slid open.

 

 _"Alone in the night 'till she knocks on my door. Wasted again, but I can't say no._  
You got me in chains for your love, but I wouldn't change this love."  
[Chains - Nick Jonas ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8UX2bbCHJw)

  
“Princess…” were the first words muttered by the mysterious taller girl who stood at the other side of the door. She wore basketball shorts, a long tank top, and ankle short socks with pizza slices printed all over them. It was dark in her apartment, so Krystal could not see the smirk, but she heard it in her voice.  
  
“Amber…" she hummed her name "I’m really cold. Are you going to let me in?” Krystal asked with a smirk and with a slight roll of her eyes, as she could sense Amber about to tease her.  
  
“What’s the ultra, super secret password?” And there it was. Amber snickered, as she made herself comfortable by leaning onto the side of the door and crossing her arms. Krystal slowly crept closer towards Amber, placing her hands over Amber’s crossed arms, and leaning into her ear. Amber stood still in anticipation.  
  
“ _Fuck my fucking brains out_ …” the words were like boiling honey, as they distilled out of Krystal's lips and into Amber’s ears – hot and sweet. Krystal gently bit onto Amber’s earlobe, pulling on it ever so tenderly. Her lips then grazed from her ear and onto her cheek – searching for her lips. She hovered over them teasingly, as a smirk drew over her own lips. Amber uncrossed her arms, and placed her hands on each side of Krystal's shoulders.  
  
“Ding… ding… ding…” Amber slowly whispered, trying to keep her composure. “That’s definitely the password.” She pulled Krystal into the apartment, sliding the door shut behind them, as she then immediately pressed Krystal's back against it. All in one swift move, proceeding to then catch Krystal's breath into her mouth as both their lips slammed against each other in desperation.  Amber’s hands quickly slipped Krystal out of her trenchcoat, and as soon as Krystal's arms slipped out she rushed to pull the tank top off of Amber.  In between it all, their lips wandered from each other’s necks to their shoulders, back to their necks, and back to their lips. The moment the tank top hit the floor, Amber’s hands slammed against the side of Krystal's thighs, as she began to slowly trace her finger tips up and underneath her dress. Their tongues interlocked and danced inside of their mouths, as Amber attempted to lift up the dress, but found herself stuck.  
  
“Zipper… zipper…” Krystal broke the kiss to quickly mutter the words.  
  
“Zipper? Zipper… Zipper… Where?” Amber’s voice was breathless, as she moved her head back to take a better look at the dress. Krystal's hands reached behind over her own shoulders, as she turned around to have her back facing Amber, pointing and attempting to reach at the zipper.  
  
“There, right there…” Krystal responded. Amber took a moment to catch her breath and take a gulp. She bit her bottom lip, as she began to zip down the dress slowly – taking her time now. Krystal's hands were pressed against the glass sliding door, giving herself balance.  
  
“How was the premiere?” Amber suddenly asked, as she continued to slowly slide down the zipper – it was half way down.  
  
“You weren’t there with me, so… horrible.” Krystal said with a light scoff. She spoke it as a joke in order to not think about how sad the situation actually was.   
  
“You didn’t ask me to…” Amber spoke, the zipper now fully all the way down. Amber slowly traced her hands all the way up to Krystal's shoulders, beginning to slide the dress off down her arms slowly.  
  
“You know I would if I could… I think he has actual feelings for me, too. Can you believe that?” Krystal chuckled.  
  
“I can.” Amber peppered one of her shoulders with tender and slow kisses. Her breasts pressed against Krystal's back, nipples hardening against her skin. “Who wouldn’t fall head over heels for you, Krystal? I feel for Jongin, really…” she continued. Krystal let her eyes close slowly, enjoying Amber’s light touches over her skin. “He’s a nice guy.” she continued, now peppering kisses down her spine, Krystal's back arching as Amber makes her way further down.  
  
“And  _you’re_ so bad… why are you torturing me like this…?” Krystal's voice ached.  
  
“Because you like it… you like it when I’m bad…” Amber’s lips moved against Krystal's back, slipping the dress now all the way past her hips.    
  
“I do… I really  _fucking_  do…” she replied, anxiously waiting to ride Amber. She had been fantasizing about it all night, from the very moment she showered, to the very last finishing touches of her makeup – all for her, and for nothing –  _no one_  else. It doesn’t matter if she had her fill just the night before, Krystal's thirst for Amber just never stopped.  Amber finally slipped the dress from out of Krystal's feet, and quickly traced her finger tips up to Krystal's hips, kissing her right below her back dimples. She placed her hands on the upper edge of her black lace panty and began to slip those down, as well. The center of the lace panty was beyond damp, which elicited a smirk over Amber’s lips, and her mouth to water. One of Amber’s fingers slips right between and past Krystal's butt-cheeks, the tip barely touching her dripping wet entrance. “Ffffuck…” Krystal quietly says under her breath. Amber’s finger continues to slide past Krystal's slit, drenching the finger. Amber continues until she reaches Krystal's throbbing clit, pressing onto it ever so slightly, and then quickly removing the pressure. She brings her finger back out and onto her own lips, slipping it into her mouth.  
  
“You taste so fucking good…” Amber mutters, as she then traces her fingertips back up towards Krystal's shoulders, thinking she’s kept her waiting long enough already. She turns her around to face her. “Me likey. No bra.” Amber said, with a wide and dorky grin on her face, placing each one of Krystal's nipples in between her thumbs and forefingers. She gently twisted them, right before closing in on Krystal's lips for a passionate but slow kiss. Krystal giggled into the kiss at Amber's comment, nudging Amber’s shoulder with one of her hands right before quickly simmering down into the kiss. Amber’s hands ventured under Krystal's thighs as they still kissed with their tongues interlocked. In a swift move, Amber lifted Krystal onto her body, wrapping her legs around her waist. Krystal giggled once more, her hands tangling into Amber’s deep black hair behind her neck all the while biting onto Amber’s bottom lip, pulling on it tenderly before going back into her mouth with her tongue. Amber walked over towards her black leather couch, lying on her back, as Krystal sat on top of her in the same way as she was carrying her. Amber’s hands ventured to cup Krystal's breasts all the while their lips were still glued to each other, as Krystal began straddling Amber’s thigh desperately seeking relief for the knot that had been tightening up more and more. Amber managed to escape Krystal's lips, bringing one of her nipples to her mouth. Her tongue moved rapidly over the center of the nipple – up and down, in circles, and then finally placing the nipple fully into her mouth. She ran the full length of her tongue over her nipple, slowly and firmly. Krystal had her hands wrapped around Amber’s neck, moaning out as she sped up her movements over Amber’s thigh. Krystal's juices were dripping down Amber’s thigh, as Amber took her hand off one of Krystal's breasts to scoop up the juices with two of her fingers… and in the same motion, sliding those same fingers into Krystal's entrance – suddenly and hard. Amber's lips were still wrapped around Krystal's nipple, as Krystal moaned out loudly.  
  
“Ughhh… yes… fuck…!” Krystal cried out at the sudden penetration. “Oh gawd… fuck me, baby… fuck me…” she continued, as Amber began to pump her fingers in and out of Krystal's wet pussy, enjoying her dirty talk mixed in with her moans. Amber felt her own dampness on her basketball shorts, as well. Nothing turned on Amber more than having her princess beg to be fucked.  _Nothing_. Amber positioned her fingers right above her thighs, as Krystal released her grip from around Amber’s neck, and placed her hands behind her own back and against the couch, as her nipple then popped out from in between Amber’s lips. Amber then reached out her hand to continue to fondle Krystal's breasts. Krystal began pushing herself up and down over Amber’s fingers, riding them just as she had been craving all night. Amber’s knuckles pressed against Krystal's outer lips, as Krystal made sure to go in as deep as she possibly could -- raising her hips again and slamming her pussy back onto Amber’s fingers, over and over again, picking up the pace. Krystal took one of her hands from above the couch and brought it over towards her clit, holding herself up now with only one hand.  
  
“That’s it, baby… play with your clit while I _fuck_ your pussy…” Amber spoke out of breath, mesmerized at the sight in front of her. Krystal's fingers moved desperately and in circles over her clit, as her breath hitched in her throat until her sounds came to a complete halt for several seconds. She then suddenly moaned out loudly, the knot violently breaking. Her body shuddered as her back arched, and then returned forward once more, plopping onto Amber’s chest. Amber kept her fingers inside of Krystal, enjoying the way her walls pulsated around them after her climax, using only her other hand to wrap around Krystal's body. “I love fucking you…” Amber muttered, as Krystal released a breathy chuckle. Krystal's lips peppered kisses over Amber’s shoulder as she lied her head there, as well. Their heartbeats were collapsing against each other, together with their rising and falling chests. Krystal's lips wrapped themselves around the corner of one of Amber’s shoulders, sucking on her skin tenderly and weakly, and ending it with a gentle bite. Krystal's hands finally moved again, back up to around Amber’s neck -- her fingers tangling into the older girl’s hair, stroking the strands lovingly.  
  
“It’s your turn now…” Krystal muttered.  
  
“Oh really? You sure you have the energy?” Amber scoffed, as she gently caressed Krystal's back with the tip of her fingers, up and down. Krystal then lifted her chest up from above Amber’s, and moved one of her hands towards the two fingers that Amber still had not taken out from inside of her. She slipped them out slowly, and brought those same fingers to her lips. She wrapped her lips around them; taking her time to slide them in all the way into her mouth and slipping them back out just as slowly, eliciting a popping sound as they left her lips.  
  
“I’m not sleeping tonight…” Krystal smirked. “Now, I said… it’s  _your_  turn.” She meant it. Amber’s jaw was slightly dropped at the spectacle, as it then slowly turned into a smirk.

 

 _"Don't have to go, here we know now until the break of dawn we go."_  
[Need to Feel Needed - Amber ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHlYN3jIRMU)


	2. Don't Wrap It, Strap It

**Behold! The Strap-on dildo one shot (comical/smut), as promised. =] I hope I don't disappoint with this one. Again, I'm not very good with smut. I'm just aiming to please. HA! Aiming. To. Please. Get it? No? Okay. Your feedback is much appreciated, as always! Enjoy! **

 

_Don't Wrap It, Strap It_

_ _

 

 

It was another usual late night at Amber’s apartment, as both Amber and Krystal lay in bed completely bare of any clothes. They were draped over each other – drenched in each other, as the sheets that were messily over and underneath their bodies, soaked them up. When they weren’t having comebacks and promoting, they would usually spend long periods apart due to their differing individual schedules. So, every lucky late night together ended the same: longing and lustful sex.  
  
Krystal’s head made its way from Amber’s shoulder and down to her tummy, as she then pressed her ear against it. Amber smiled in a haze, eyes still shut, as she sunk one of her hands into the back of Krystal’s messy hair, massaging her scalp gently with the tip of her fingers. Meanwhile, Krystal lazily drew circles with her index finger around Amber’s belly button.  
“I can hear your tummy.” Krystal said in a soft giggle.  
“Yeah? What does it sound like?” Amber asked.  
“Blurrp bloop blaaaah – something like that.” Krystal began to now pat Amber’s tummy gently and slowly with the palm of her hand. “It’s saying, ‘Am, feed Krystal. Feed your princess’. Best to listen to your tummy.”  
“ _Krystal_ … I didn’t know you spoke tummy language.” Amber said, now opening her eyes to look down at her playfully.  
“Yah… I learned it. Recently.” She lazily played along.  
“Well, it’s really late to go get something to eat now, and all I have here are cucumbers.” Amber insinuated, knowing very well Krystal hated cucumbers. Krystal made a sound in disgust. “Do you want a little cucumber snack?” Amber continued to tease her.  
“Keep suggesting me cucumbers, Stupid.” She said, playfully annoyed. Amber chuckled and began to lazily poke Krystal’s cheek with one of her fingers.  
“What is big bad ddudungie gonna do?” Amber continued to poke her check, as she grinned slightly.  
“Suggest it.” Krystal dared her.  
“Cucumber…” Amber whispered, muffling back her laughter. Krystal turned suddenly towards Amber’s finger that was poking her, lifting her ear away from Amber’s tummy, and grabbed Amber’s finger in between her front teeth gently, threatening Amber with her eyes to bite down harder. “All you do when you do that is turn me on; you know this, right?” Amber said, as she licked her bottom lip slowly and with a smile that only showed in her eyes.  
“I know…” Krystal said sensually, as she pulled her teeth away from Amber’s finger and kissed it tenderly on the side. Amber smirked at the sight and then chuckled softly as she saw her girlfriend’s beautiful naked body beginning to get out of bed. Her eyes follow Krystal’s every move attentively and in awe.  
“Where are you going?” Amber finally asked once she broke out of being mesmerized, and after what seemed like a long pause.  
“Shower.” Krystal casually responded, as she made her way around the bed and towards the bathroom, her hips swaying at every step. Amber sat up in bed almost suddenly to take a much better look.  
“I’m not invited?” Amber asked, as she felt her chest sink and rise deeply trying to catch her breath and hold herself back from pouncing again. She was very obedient towards Krystal when it came down to their sexual relationship; very polite, very patient, and always waiting to be told what to do – something she had never been with any other girls before her… but Krystal has conditioned her in such a way to be very submissive, and it was something that Amber never thought she would enjoy, but does so _thoroughly_ when it comes to her princess.  
“Did you continue to suggest the cucumbers?” Krystal responded wittingly, as she turned to sexily look back at Amber over her shoulder. Amber let out a deep sigh mixed in with a scoff.  
“Really?” she chuckled in amusement at her girlfriend’s form of punishment.  
“Did you…?” she insisted on an answer.  
“Yes…” Amber said with a guilty tone. “So, you proceed to turn me on again, then walk away very naked and very slowly towards the shower, while I sit here to just imagine it.”  
“You’re so cute when you figure things out.” Krystal said with a soft giggle, as she began to enter into the bathroom. Amber sighed deeply again with renewed sexual frustration.  
“You’re not nice, princess.” Amber said, as she let herself fall back onto the bed. “ _So_ not nice.”  
“Hey…” Krystal peaked out through the door, and Amber jolted back up thinking she may have changed her mind.  “Speaking of cucumbers… have you ever used a toy?” Krystal threw the question out into the open, as she then made her way back into the bathroom, and began entering the shower. Amber’s hopeful look turned into confusion and she was taken aback at the sudden change in topic.  
“How do you get toys from cucumbers?” Amber asked, as she hopped out of bed, picking up her basketball shorts from the floor, and she began to put them on as she approached the bathroom door to continue their conversation. Krystal cut the water.  
“Dildo…?” Krystal blurted in a tone as if -- wasn’t it obvious? “The shapes are the same?”  
“Dildo… oh! You mean like… sex toys?” Amber suddenly realized, as she leaned onto the frame of the bathroom entrance and began to push the door back and forth playfully with one of her feet.  
“Amber, what other toys would I be talking about?”  
“I dunno! You’re _you_. You’re weird. You could have been talking about anything.” Amber chuckled. Krystal sprinkled water above the curtain aimed to wet Amber. “Aaaand you missed.” Amber said proudly, still chuckling. Krystal then suddenly peaked through the side of the curtain and sprinkled directly at Amber’s face, but Amber just laughed it off, adoring every second of their bickering.  
“Stupid. Yes. Dildo… strap-on dildo. Have you ever used them?” she said, as she retired back into her shower.  
“I have _not_ , actually. Why? You wanna use one on me?” Amber asked, already knowing her place.  
“On me…” Krystal corrected.  
“Oh? Feeling experimental, princess?” Amber chuckled with a tremble in her voice. Any serious sex talk outside of the bedroom has always made Amber a bit nervous and shy.  
“Would you be into it?” Krystal asked.  
“I dunno… I – I guess.” Amber scoffed shyly. “Are my fingers not good enough?” Amber asked jokingly.  
“Your fingers are _more_ than good enough… trust me. I just… I think it’d be _hot_ …” Krystal’s voice trailed into a deeper and more sensual tone. “Plus… I’d let you top. You know you don’t get that privilege often, and what could be more dominating than fucking me with a strap-on?” Amber’s jaw dropped slowly at each syllable Krystal spoke, Amber’s imagination running wild at the possibilities, and her chest beginning to sink and rise once again at the tone in Krystal’s voice.  
  
Amber gulped.  
  
“Well… when you put it _that_ way… but, I dunno.” She began to blush.  
“Please…? I already have a few picked it out online on my wish-list.” Krystal insisted.  
“You – you’ve already starting looking? To the point of having a _dildo wish-list_?” Amber scoffed and chuckled nervously at Krystal’s initiative, and seeing how serious she actually was about the idea.  
“I’ll let you in the shower…” Krystal put out a deliciously hard to resist bargain. Amber lit up like a Christmas tree at the offer.  
“Please don’t play with my feelings like this. You know I _live_ for second rounds with you.”  
“I mean it…” Krystal said, as she poked her adorable head from the side of the curtain and gave Amber that very evil and mysterious side smirk. Amber sucked in her upper lip -- still slightly skeptical -- and her eyes became puppy-like at the thought of being possibly lead on. Krystal raised a brow and with a tilt of her head, she reached her hand out to grab onto Amber’s arm, pulling her into the shower suddenly, with basketball shorts and all.  
  
Their hushed laughter dissolving into the steam of the shower.

  
  
Several nights later, Krystal lied on her side on her girlfriend’s bed with nothing but her black lace briefs, her head held up by one of her hands, as she stared at the bathroom door with a smirk.  
“Do I _have_ to come out?” Amber whined subtly. She had been in the bathroom trying to put on the strap-on due to being embarrassed to put it on in front of Krystal.  
“Well, I definitely _do_ want you to come out, with or without the strap-on.” Krystal said in a flirtatious tone. Amber sighed lightly.  
“I mean… don't get me wrong. I want to. I want to try this with you. It’s just… I feel like you’re going to laugh.”  
“Am, you know you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do…” Krystal paused and then snickered. “… but _gawd_ , please… at least let me see you with it on, even for just a second.” She said, not wanting to make any promises on the ‘not laughing’ bit.  
“See?! You’re evil! Whatever… I’m coming out.” She said, resigned as Krystal continued to giggle softly. Amber turned the knob on the bathroom door, and slowly pushed the door open as she stood at the frame with nothing but the strap-on around her waist, and an ice blue, eight inch dildo hanging right from the center of it – the Tantus O2 Niagara – Krystal’s second choice. She picked it because it was soft at the tip, did not look realistic, and was ribbed in all the right places. She originally wanted the Raquel Vixskin, but neither of them liked the color pink, and it was the only color it came in, sadly. Krystal bit her bottom lip slowly at the immediate sight. Even though she casually mentioned this idea to Amber just a few days ago, she had definitely been fantasizing about it for quite some time, and already began to feel her clit throb at the thought. “ _What_ is this?” Amber said after a brief pause, as she pointed both hands exaggeratedly at the long silicone piece. “ _What_ … _is_ … _this_ …?” she jokingly began to shake her hips as to make the dildo swing from side to side. Krystal laughed softly, as she let her face fall onto the bed, amused at Amber’s dorkiness. “No, seriously… what do I look like?” Amber placed her fisted hands on her hips, and began looking upwards with a serious face and in a superhero-like pose.  
“Honest to god? I think you look really sexy.” Krystal replied, allowing some of her well kept thoughts to be released out into the open, as she raised her face from the bed and brought it back up to be held up by her palm again.  
“Really?” Amber broke character and turned towards her suddenly, genuinely taken aback at Krystal’s compliment.  
“Mhhm…” Krystal hummed with a smirk.  
“You don’t think I look not even a _little_ funny?” Amber insisted, as she began to walk towards the bed. Krystal pursed in her lips, and shyly and slowly shook her head – shy at the anticipation as she saw Amber beginning to get closer towards her. “Okay. Now I feel a little better.” Amber said with a bashful grin, as she began to crawl up on top of the bed and above Krystal. Krystal turned from her side to her back to face her girlfriend, as she caught her breath at the sudden and beautiful naked body coming up over her – the tip of the dildo gliding up one of Krystal’s thighs as Amber crawled upwards further. Amber’s grin had turned into a lazy smile, her bedroom eyes now showing… “What are _these_ still doing on?” Amber teasingly asked, as she pulled on the side of Krystal’s laced briefs and immediately releasing them with a slap sound as the material stung against Krystal’s skin. Krystal softly giggled at the gesture, amused at how quickly and comfortably Amber had already taken into the top role. Amber chuckled in reaction to Krystal’s giggle, but immediately became serious. “Take it off.” Amber demanded firmly, but still with gentleness in her voice. Krystal’s eyes remained fixated on Amber’s, as she slowly and carefully pulled the briefs down with both hands; past her ass, down her thighs, past her knees and finally kicking them off with her feet once they reached near her ankles. “Good girl.” Amber said, a soft smile hinting at the corner of her lips.  
“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Krystal asked with a smirk.  
“Yeah.” Amber responded with an airy chuckle, suddenly getting shy at being placed on the spot. She pursed in her lips, as she became serious once again and as she lowered her face towards Krystal’s. “I love you.” Amber said in a whisper, as her lips approached Krystal’s -- their lips tenderly molding into one another for a longing and slow tempo kiss. Amber, who had been holding herself up above Krystal by pressing her hands onto the bed, had now allowed her body to sink into hers all the way and allowing their breasts to press firmly against each other. All the while, Krystal reached her hands around Amber’s neck, sinking her fingers up into Amber’s thick black strands of hair as Amber’s lips trailed down Krystal’s jaw line.    
“Mmmnnn… and I love you.” Krystal whispered into Amber’s ear, as she brushed her fingers through Amber’s hair. Meanwhile, Amber reached and sucked on every inch of Krystal’s neck as her hands stroked the sides of Krystal’s body – up and down – pressing against her curves so perfectly, as if she was tracing them on paper. Krystal spread her legs, allowing them to wrap around Amber’s waist as the dildo was now lightly grazing against the younger girl’s slit. Amber’s lips trailed back upwards to the tip of Krystal’s chin, biting it tenderly, and then bringing her lips back down – much further this time – as a nipple slipped into her mouth.  Krystal gasped, her fingers still venturing through Amber’s hair, clenching and releasing the strands as pleasure increased and decreased, her hips moving up and down as she chased after the gentle friction the dildo was giving the outside of her now very wet slit. Amber continued her journey down south, treating herself to every inch of Krystal’s body as she went, like a several course meal. Krystal’s hands slipped from out of Amber’s strands as she began to fondle her own breasts. A whimper of disappointment escaped Krystal’s lips, as the dildo had slowly stopped grazing her slit the lower Amber went. But the disappointment was short-lived, as she felt Amber’s hands grip tightly onto her hips and plunge her tongue deep into her wet folds… the tongue was spread out flat, as it lapped Krystal’s pussy all the way from the very bottom to the very tip of her clit, nice and slow. Krystal’s body shivered at the slow and long lick. “ _F-f-fuck…”_ was the only thing Krystal could mutter – the word coming out in trembles, as she gently pinched her own nipples. After the long and drawn out lick, the tip of Amber’s tongue began to press onto Krystal’s clit. The pressure increased slowly, as the tongue began to draw circles over the throbbing nub. Krystal arched her back, and raised her hips looking for release. Amber knew just _how_ to work her girlfriend to make her cum as slow or as fast as she wanted her to – and she was clearly aiming for fast. Krystal’s legs wrapped around Amber’s neck pushing her head further into her pussy, as Amber’s hands moved from Krystal’s hips and towards the very bottom of her ass, where Amber then squeezed harshly, and also used to push her girlfriend’s pussy further into her face.  Amber continued to assault Krystal’s clit expertly, as Krystal continued to thrust her pelvis into her girlfriend’s face, arching her back even further as she squeezed her own breasts… tighter, and then releasing them suddenly but slowly as she was becoming undone. Several high pitched moans filled the room in short intervals, as Amber rolled her tongue now up and down again over Krystal’s slit, allowing her to ride out her orgasm for as long as possible. The moment Krystal’s body settled onto the bed in calm, though still with the occasional twitch, Amber lifted her head from in between Krystal’s legs to take deep breaths. An airy and proud chuckle then escaped Amber, as she pursed in her lips to lick them to taste Krystal further.  
“Mmmn… are you sure you haven’t snacked on cucumbers recently?” Amber asked teasingly. “Because I really kinda taste it on…”  
“Shut up, stupid.” Krystal interrupted her and protested jokingly, holding back a smirk as she nudged Amber with one of her feet gently. Amber continued to chuckle, as she grabbed onto the foot Krystal nudged her with, and kissed the ankle tenderly. She began trailing kisses up her leg, up her thigh, up her abs, until she found herself facing Krystal again, keeping some distance between them as she held herself up with her elbows against the bed.  
“No… I’m _serious_. Taste it…” Amber said in a deep and sensual voice, a teasing tone still lingering, as she placed her lips over Krystal’s gently. Krystal chuckled softly at Amber’s comment, as she then allowed her tongue to venture and glide over both of Amber’s lips, right before slipping past them and into her mouth for a tender and languid kiss. Krystal once again felt the graze of the dildo over her slit as she began to, again, instinctively thrust against it. “You’ve been poking at this thing at every chance I’m over you.” Amber said with a light laugh after breaking the kiss.  
“Well… I was promised strap-on sex, and I still don’t have it.” Krystal pouted jokingly.  
“I’m working on it!” Amber protested, also jokingly. “Why do you think I made you cum so fast?”  
“Because you’re really good?” Krystal enjoyed boosting up her ego.  
“ _Yes_ , and also because I’m just prepping you… I want to make sure that you’re very _wet_ and very _relaxed_ before I _fuck_ _you_ with it…” Amber said seductively, as she reached one hand in between Krystal’s legs pretending to check on the status of her pussy. “And you are…” she continued, as two of her fingers stroked her drenched folds up and down slowly. Krystal moaned lightly as she bit her own bottom lip, and Amber smirked at the sight as she brought both fingers up to Krystal’s lips. “Suck it…” Amber demanded, again in that sensual but tender tone. Krystal opened her mouth without hesitation, allowing both fingers to go in. She sucked them clean, a popping sound escaping her lips as Amber retracted her fingers while simultaneously sticking her tongue into Krystal’s mouth. Krystal received the sudden kiss without question, pressing her own tongue against her girlfriend’s… both tongues massaging against the other sensually, as Amber lowered one of her hands towards the silicone piece to position it. She began to glide the head up and down over Krystal’s wet pussy, wetting the tip as much as she could before attempting any penetration. Krystal moaned into Amber’s mouth whenever the head pressed against her clit, Amber lingering the head there for much longer to tease her. She pushed the head down again, slowly and with pressure, down Krystal’s slit until finally reaching the entrance again – she began to push the head in, but was met with slight resistance… her usual two fingers are not as thick as the head of the Tantus. So, it was no surprise that it was becoming difficult to push it in further.  
“Ow…!” Krystal broke the kiss by biting onto Amber’s bottom lip slightly harsh… Amber didn’t complain, happily accepting any form of release that Krystal needed to do in order to express whatever discomforts she would have throughout this whole experiment.  
“I’m so sorry… are you okay?” Amber asked with concern, as she retracted the head from her entrance.  
“Mmmn… it’s just a little uncomfortable. A lot uncomfortable. It stings.”  
“Should I get the slippery sloppity liquid?” Amber suggested.  
“Why… are you such a dork even as we’re right in the middle of having sex?” Krystal chuckled feeling secondhand embarassment at Amber calling it that. Amber stood up on her knees in between Krystal’s legs.  
“Because! You’re not the one looking down at your crotch and seeing a long piece of blue silicone popping out. Okay? It’s funny as hell.” Amber laughed as she pointed at the dildo, and then began to reach over to her side drawer to get the lube. Krystal laughed softly at Amber’s remarks, as Amber begins to rub the lube along the shaft, still laughing lightly as well. “Okay, ready?” Amber asks, muffling her laughter this time. Krystal nods as she purses in her lips to also hold back her laughter. “Okay, look. I’ll get nice and serious for you.” Amber says, as she wiggles her brows up and down seductively, still stroking the shaft. Krystal covers her face with her hair, embarrassed at her girlfriend and unable to hold back any longer, busting out into an array of chuckles. Amber smiles softly at her girlfriend’s adorableness, and pleased that she was able to get her to unwind once again. Most of the time, further tightness happens due to the person being too nervous, and Amber knew this very well. She stayed on her knees this time to look down at what she was doing, and proceeded to attempt to push the head into her girlfriend once again. Amber bit her bottom lip slowly as she witnessed Krystal’s pussy lips spread and wrap around the tip. The sight aroused Amber more than anything. Krystal stroked her hair back with one of her hands, as she tilted her head slightly forward to catch a glimpse, her jaw slightly dropped at the sensation and at the view… but as soon as the head finally pushed through, Krystal released a slow and prolonged moan, closing her eyes and allowing her head to drop back to the bed. Amber made sure to slowly push the shaft all the way in, until she couldn’t push any further, before pulling back… and in again slowly. Amber watched attentively as her girlfriend’s pussy stroked the dildo several times until satisfied with what she saw, she then lowered her body again over Krystal’s, kissing her chin the moment she got close to her face. Krystal’s eyes opened to meet Amber’s, as her breath began to hitch at her throat due to Amber’s pace picking up. Amber’s hips began to move much easier in this position, thrusting the length into Krystal as she held herself up with her hands against the bed. Amber’s breath also began to hitch at her throat, as every thrust caused the back of the strap-on to press over Amber’s clit just right, making her chase after her own orgasm, causing her to thrust faster and harder. Krystal’s hands made their way over Amber’s ass, squeezing it as she encouraged her thrusts.  
“You like that…?” Amber asked, shamelessly and out of breath.   
“Uh huh…” Krystal responded, almost in a moan and barely able to articulate any other words. Amber sunk her lips into Krystal’s neck, sucking and biting as she slowed down the pace of her thrusts.  
“Wait… wait a sec…” Amber said, catching her breath and lifting her head back to face Krystal, who whined.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I was about to cum.”  
“And that’s bad?” Krystal wondered.  
“No… I just... I just want you to come first…” Amber explained.  
“Babe… I already came.” Krystal responded sweetly and with a scoff, as she brought her hands up to her girlfriend’s cheeks, cupping them lovingly.  
“I know… I know... but, _again_ …” And also because she wanted to extend out her own release herself, knowing well it would tire her out before she got to do anything else. “And… I wanna – I wanna try something.” Amber continued.   
“Is the silicone on your crotch making you feel all big shot all of a sudden?” Krystal teased.  
“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Amber smiled bashfully, as she got back on her knees, sliding out the length slowly from her girlfriend’s cunt, eliciting an inward moan from Krystal. “No, but really… I wanna try something different. Is that okay?” Amber asked and Krystal nodded with a teasing smirk.  
“We’re already trying out the strap-on. Might as well go big or go home.” Said Krystal.   
“See? That’s the spirit. Get on your knees.” Amber quickly said, again in that demanding tone.  
“Wait, what? My knees?” Krystal scoffed.  
“Yeah. It’s called ‘doggy style’. So, you get on your knees, and your hands on the bed, too.” Amber explained.  
“So… on all fours? Like this?” Krystal said, as she began to turn around on the bed, arching her back as she got on her knees and hands, and perking her ass up in front of Amber’s face.  
“Umm yeah… just like that… wow.”  
“What?”   
“Nothing… the view is just… _amazing_. Like, I can see _everything_. And your ass and hips – it just all looks really good. Like going from hi-def to blu-ray. Something like that.” Amber chuckled, and felt her face bright red. “Also, now you can reach under and play with yourself much easier this way.”  
“So, does this mean you’re getting in this position next? Because, I want to see what this blu-ray view looks like now, too.” Krystal insinuated. Amber snorted at the comment.  
“Umm… we’ll see.” Amber places a hand on one of Krystal’s ass cheeks, as she uses her other hand to once again position the head to slide the dildo into her slowly. “Is this okay? Or do we need more slippery--”  
“Gawd, _please_ do not call it that again…” Krystal chuckled at Amber’s persistence in calling the lube ‘slippery sloppity liquid’.  “… and yes, it’s really okay… actually.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah… it feels like I have more space in this position. It feels a lot better than lying on my back. Less tight in a good way.”  Krystal explained, as a hint of a grin appeared over Amber’s lips.  
“So… new mutual favorite position?”  
“Hmmm not yet… you have to make me cum a second time first; remember, big shot?” Krystal teased. Amber places both hands now onto Krystal’s ass cheeks, and then slides them slowly but firmly up to her hips.  
“Big shot accepts this challenge.” Amber suddenly pulls Krystal’s hips back as the shaft leaves her pussy, with the exception of the head, and then slams Krystal’s ass against her pelvis harshly, as the dildo buries deeply into Krystal’s wet cunt. Krystal moans loudly and sharply.  “I think we both know this is a very easy challenge for me.” Amber says proudly.    
“ _Please_ shut up and just _fuck_ me…” Krystal begged. Amber chuckles softly, and still cocky.  
“As you wish, princess.” Amber replies with a smirk, and with a bite of her bottom lip, she begins to thrust again just like before. The back of the strap-on, again, deliciously pressuring against her clit with each penetration, and Krystal moaning sharply each time the head slammed against her G-spot. Amber's hands made their way from Krystal’s hips and back to her ass. She squeezed her cheeks lustfully, as she raised one hand to spank her. Krystal smirked at the sting over her cheek, enjoying every second of Amber being the dominant one for a change, as she then reached her own hand underneath her body to play with her clit. Amber slowed her pace every now and then, to only edge at her orgasm. She enjoyed reaching that point of being about to cum, and stopping to reach that point all over again…  
  
Filled with a crazed lust and drunk in power, Amber removed the dildo completely out of Krystal’s tight hole, she stroked back the strands of hair that had gotten into her face as she was thrusting before, and caught her breath before she placed yet another demand. “Turn around.” She ordered. Krystal didn’t even protest this time at the loss of the penetration. She was following Amber’s lead, and was enjoying every bit of it. She attempted to turn around and sit. “On your knees. Stay on your knees.” Amber clarified, and stay on her knees she did. Amber stroked Krystal’s hair away from her face lovingly, and began to position the dildo in front of Krystal’s face. She smirked at her own idea. “I want you to put it in your mouth, suck on it, very, _very_ slowly… and look up at me as you do it.” Amber ordered. Krystal placed one hand on the piece to hold it in place, and as she slipped the tip into her mouth without any hesitation, she reached her other hand down in between her thighs to continue where she left off. Amber licked her bottom lip slowly, almost surprised that Krystal listened to her request. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Krystal moving the shaft in and out of her mouth. “ _Gosh_ , you look so hot.” Amber scoffed, almost chocking on her words in amazement. Krystal gave her an eye smile at the comment. Just the mere thought of tasting herself on the strap-on attached to her girlfriend’s flawless naked body was enough to get her to edge at her orgasm herself… moving her fingers against her clit and stopping suddenly, and moving them again... but Amber stopped her, grabbing onto her arms and pulling her up to face her for a deep kiss. A kiss that was interrupted by one of Amber’s hands entangling into the back of Krystal’s hair, and pulling her head back away from her lips. “Do you want me to keep fucking you…?” Amber asked, and Krystal nodded breathless. “Really hard…?” Amber asked again, as she teasingly grazed her lips against Krystal’s, and began to slip her other hand down Krystal’s slit.  
“Gawd, please... yes…” Krystal responded. Amber pulled onto her hair further, tilting Krystal’s head back even more, as Amber’s lips traced down her jaw line, and two of Amber’s fingers suddenly slipping inside of her deeply.  
“How hard?”  
“Really hard, _really_ fucking hard…” Krystal responded, almost desperately.  
“Please?”   
“Please… please…” Krystal begged.  
“Good girl.” Amber said, complacent as she removed the two fingers from inside of her girlfriend, and began to guide her off of the bed and towards the closed bathroom door. Amber pressed Krystal’s breasts against the door, and lifted her ass cheeks with one hand, as she began to again position the dildo with the other hand, sliding into Krystal’s tight hole suddenly and hard. Krystal’s hand pressed against the door for balance, and the other hand held onto the knob, as Amber thrusted into her with more force than before. Amber had one hand grabbing onto Krystal’s ass, and another hand that snaked its way in front of Krystal’s pelvis area reaching to play with her clit as she fucked her. Amber’s fingers sunk further down to feel onto Krystal’s wetness, and to feel at her spread folds as the shaft buried deep into her, in and out… and then she slid the fingers back to her clit, pressuring onto it in delicious circles. As soon as she felt Krystal’s clit hide and her moans begin to heighten, she knew her girl was about to cum. Amber began thrusting faster, and harder… grunting at the energy she was releasing, and beginning to moan herself together with Krystal, as she felt her orgasm upon her as well, from the pressure of the back of the strap-on against her clit with every thrust. She felt Krystal shiver and tremble against her body, as she let out one long breathy moan. Amber released her own knot as well, as she buried the shaft deep into Krystal’s tight cunt, and massaged it into her in circles, while simultaneously massaging the back of the strap-on against her own clit, riding out her orgasm perfectly.  
  
They both chuckled shamefully after recovering their breaths, as Amber rained tender kisses all over Krystal’s neck, shoulders and back. She massaged her hands up and down Krystal’s body slowly, still both pressed against the bathroom door.  
“I didn’t pull on your hair too hard, did I?” Amber asked with concern and a shy chuckle, breaking out of her dominant character and no longer blinded by lust.  
“You did… and I liked it.” Krystal shyly admitted, as she turned around to face her girlfriend. Amber kissed her forehead, nose and lips adorably.  
“Can we keep it?” Amber asked referring to the dildo, as she pointed at it with puckered lips.  
“Well, I bought it so… yeah.” Krystal chuckled, placing her hands lazily around her girlfriend’s neck.    
“Can I name it?” Amber requested.   
“No way.”    
“Please?”  
“Fine.” Krystal gave in.    
“Woody, from the Woody Woodpecker cartoon.”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“You already said I could name it. You can’t take it back.” Amber refuted.   
“Yes, I can.”    
“No, you can’t.”  
“ _Yes_ , I can.”  
“Woody is feeling offended.”  
“Why are you like this?” Krystal chuckled at her girlfriend’s dorkiness, and planted a tender kiss onto her lips. She still couldn’t believe that this dork could get _that_ dominant in bed. Nonetheless, Amber still preferred and enjoyed to be the submissive one most of the time, but getting the strap-on really did get her in the mood to play royalty for once, instead of always the servant. Guess it was a good idea after all. 


End file.
